A champion forged from ashes
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: When Charlie Jones has given up on his future after losing his dreams of dancing, can the new boy in his life Nagisa Hazuki change all that for him with a brand new offer? Can a new dream be forged from a shattered one? Will Charlie Jones become a champion or lose himself to sorrow. Warning: contains boyxboy.
1. Chapter 01

**Hi everyone! So this is the first chapter of A champion forged from the ashes. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and those to come. I will post a warning with each chapter as a reminder of what to expect from the story. Hope you all have a nice day where ever you are. If you like this story, please favourite, follow and review =) It really encourages to write more. Warning: Boyxboy, swearing, some scenes of violence and ratings may be turned up later.**

* * *

Adults always tell their children that their are no such thing as monsters: There's no such thing as the darkness that is under the bed, there's none of the shadows that lurk in the corners of rooms or that pass by your window.

Parents are such good liars. They lie so well that eventually even they come to believe their own truths.

It is quite powerful how self belief can fuel someone. Belief that they are not in a world where they are the most powerful. A world where they are ants beneath people's feet. Humans... they are the smallest of creations. The think that they are supreme? Well there's just one problem with that.

There are creatures. Creatures that walk the surface of this world. Belonging not to the light as humans do, but to the darkness. These people are often made into legends or myths. Champions or survivors. As humans moved on with modernising civilisation they forgot the old ways.

They forgot why they crawled into shelter from the darkness.

They don't realise that sometimes the monsters are within them. Demons can grow by pain and suffering that get experienced by someone as they have to spend their life wondering the darkest and loneliest of emotions. It's that exact path which can lead someone to believing their self worth is absolutely nothing. That they are nothing more than the scum of time which waits to be erased.

For one boy, he found that fighting the demons that his mind had become, was an impossible task... to do alone at least.

He found friends in the darkest of times.

_**\- A Month previously-**_

_So... Diary... I guess I'm supposed to write in you or something. Mom tells me that I have to. It was the choice of write in you or have to go and spend a summer with my siblings back in the forests. That would mean having to explain to them what has been going on... I'd rather have to go through all that pain all over again than ever. I better start from the beginning. Hi I'm Charlie Jones. Not Charles. Not Charleen. Charlie. And no, I'm not picky about my name at all. I'm sixteen which means I've finally come of age. How would I describe myself? _

Charlie slowly set down his pen from scribbling into the ancient pages of the leather bound book. It's brown leather was engraved with ancient symbols which had been placed there by his mother in some attempt for him to take an interest in his family's history. He slowly turned his head to gaze out the window as the light caught on his slightly bronze face. He placed his head into his hand as he stared at his entrancing reflection in the window. His multicoloured eyes were almost impossible to describe, though they seemed to settle on a faint amber every now and then. Strange huh? Well you didn't know everything else about him yet. That was always the preference that they took: amber or a dark gold. Not that he minded, those had always been his favourite colours. He wished the rest of him was that interesting. His lightly tanned body was lean and smooth to the touch. Quite slender from the amount he tried to exercise. A pair of skinny leather jeans clamped tightly around his legs while he wore a dark green polo shirt. A studded black belt hung loosely through the holder of the jeans. His ruffled honey blond hair stuck up in defiant spikes. Yes he was a natural blond... his mother wouldn't let him dye his hair.

Now a lot of people would think: _What sixteen year old cares what their mother tells them that they can't dye their hair. _Well it mattered to him so that was all that was to it. His room wasn't much. A single bed which had a soft silk quilt which Charlie could just sink into when he was tired. The walls of his room were painted crimson with black scripted writing which moved in delicate patterns. Two large glass door wardrobes stood either side of a small desk with a mirror. A silver crop pattern moved around it while a cold white chair with soft cushions was placed in front of it.

His whole room was based around elegance and beauty. Though the thing that stood out most in the room was the expanding length of books shelves, plant pots and large canvases which were strewn about the place. "Honey? Are your bags packed?" A soft voice called up to him from downstairs.  
"Yes Mom. Don't worry." Charlie called back reassuringly but then sighed before turning back to look at his diary. _How best to describe myself? The black sheep. That's how. You see most families go to ordinary schools. They don't get shipped off for the year to a school which most people never even knew about. But no. I'm the black sheep of the family because I was caught in an accident. I'm the constant reminder why we have to leave and never look back. Because of that accident... oh yeah. Another reason why mummy dearest wants us to move! Because she's scared for my mental health. So I got into a couple of fights with some students. Big deal! Those bastards shouldn't have done what they did. I was just getting even! But that now means that we have to leave school. We have to leave home to go to the new school._

_And my siblings hate me for it... ha. Like I could even care if they hate me._

_ **-Present day-**_

Charlie yawned as the sunlight cascaded onto his eyelids through the silk curtains of his room. _"OH you cannot run and you cannot hide. Yeah you got to face it baby, things go bump in the night!" _His alarm clocked played the song loudly so he could not ignore it. His bronzed hand reached out as it smashed down onto the off button as his turquoise eyes blinked open slowly. He groaned as he turned his body on the bed. His leg and ankle were shooting waves of pain through him even though he couldn't feel his foot any more and it seemed to him as though his leg just ended in a plain stump above where his ankle should have been, pain was the constant with it. "Stupid lame leg." He growled as he slowly slid it into the long mechanical stripped boot which rested next to his bed. To an extent, it resembled an ancient Greek sandal.

He winced as he reached down and pressed the long strips of metal against his leg and locked them in place. He ignored the sight of the ugly red and purple lumps which covered his foot or the hideous bright pink scar which stretched down from his leg and along his calf. Long fresh surgery lines were covered across his foot from where scans and examinations had been performed to try and help it, but had only resulted in the condition which was claiming him to expand, however the marks were there now. The brands of having surgery, like an animal had ravaged his leg with claws.

He hated the fact that it was hurt.

He hated the fact he couldn't walk.

And most of all. He hated this stupid brace!

As the metal curved set over his foot. He tried flexing it to see if he had regained some function. Of course he wouldn't move it much without agony shooting through his body because of it but that didn't stop his determination to try.

Of course though, he couldn't move it much. Just as he couldn't walk on it. He would mask his face as he walked so that the pain wouldn't betray him.

His mother had taken him countless times to the hospital to try and see if it could be fixed, but the idiot doctors couldn't even find something wrong with the damn thing! He yanked hard on the strap as it finished clamping around his leg. It started just before his toes and ended just beneath his knees. "Charlie? Are you okay in there?" His mother called gently. "Do you need some help with the brace-"  
"No it's fine." Charlie snapped out coldly and reached up as he ran a hand over his forehead.

That was his mother; Rose. She meant well. Charlie knew that deep down... very, very deep down. Somewhere in the crushing and destructive darkness inside of him. But he lived by one motto now. One that reigned above any other. _He. Didn't. Get. Help._

Rose stood outside the door. She sighed as she rested her forehead against the hardwood. Her blond hair cascaded down her neck and across her shoulder. It was braided smartly and yet still shined brightly. Unlike her youngest son, her blond hair was almost like strands of liquid silver in a moonlight aura. People often thought that it was dyed because it was that bright sometimes it almost seemed like real precious silver.

_Why can't he accept help. _She paused and let her eyes run over the faded wood of the door._  
Because he takes after me. _She grinned slightly to herself at that.

Charlie was her pride and joy, it hurt to see him have to struggle with this on a daily basis. It was almost impossible to remember the days when he would run out of his room in the morning and hug his mother before he ran to school. Those days when he used to be on the stage and dance... "Okay then." She turned and began to walk down the corridor of rooms. "Jonathan!" She called out. "Jamie! Rachel! Come on! Wake up! You're going to be late for school!"

Three sets of groans filled the rooms.

"Oh by the way, I've cooked bacon and sausage for breakfast." She chimed sweetly.

Three loud sets of bangs hit the floor synchronised as they called out. "COMING!" They all yelled at the same time.

The three doors were flung open as three figures began to step out.

The first boy to step out had pitch black hair and sparkling midnight eyes. His skin was slightly pale though he was strongly built in his torso as he took pride in his six pack. He was the eldest of the Jones siblings. He wore a pair of black boxers which slid to the hem of his hip, revealing the soft toning but not his prize, and stretched as he leant against the wall. "Charlie do you need any-"  
"SHUT UP!" The voice screamed out from the room and Jonathan flinched back at the angry snarl of his youngest brother.

He had been awoken last night by the pained screaming. If it wasn't from his leg then it was from the nightmares. It it wasn't from his leg or the nightmares, it was from the sheer expanse of pain which he was never able to escape. Why couldn't his little brother just get a break for once? Why was it like the world was against him? Why had he been chosen for this horrendous condition. "Charlie come on! Let me in there and help you." He pleaded, his hand against the door almost as though he was comforting his brother by it. His voice gently though it was deep and strong.  
"Oh come on. You know how stubborn he is."

Jonathan turned back to gaze at his younger brother, his gaze fierce and burning with a wild sense of protection which he had for Charlie. "Jamie that doesn't change the fact that he's family!" He snarled and watched the younger sibling pale slightly.

Jamie like Charlie had bronzed skin though he had dyed his natural hair to a deep crimson. His body was leaner and more athletically built for running. While Jonathan spent his time in the gym, Jamie spent most the time on the running track. "Doesn't give him an excuse to shout at us!" He said loudly through the door knowing the youngest sibling could hear.  
"SHUT UP OR I'LL TELL MOTHER WHAT YOU WERE DOING BEHIND THE SPORTS STANDS YESTERDAY AFTER SCHOOL!"

An awkward silence filled the air as the boy's mouth fell agape, he stared incredulously towards the room.  
"YOU LITTLE DICK! WHO TOLD YOU!"  
"I READ YOUR FUCKING DIARY!"

A pause grew between Jonathan and his younger brother as he raised an eyebrow. "You have a diary?" He grinned.  
"It's a JOURNAL!" Jamie slammed his fist on Charlie's door and began to walk off but not before a feminine laugh filled the hallway.

"Yeah right!"

The final sibling stepped out their room as Rachel leant into her doorway.

Like their mother and most of the kids she was an absolute beauty. Her golden hair wound down her back and was tied with a few flower accessories that she had bought. She wore a white blouse and denim jeans with black heels and somehow she still looked amazing. She was confident in her stance and strong in controlling herself. Sometimes she was mistaken for being the eldest sibling instead of the older twin to Jamie. When she spoke, her voice softly flowed into the conversation, like a siren using mist. "Diaries are so droll anyway. They are boring and are full of nothing more than a few secrets and deep thoughts which are no more interesting than paint drying on walls-"  
"YOU CAN'T TALK! YOURS IS JUST AS ENTERTAINING!"

Jonathan smirked.

"You... little..." All humour had slipped off her face and been replaced onto Jamie's as his deep sapphire eyes glinted. A toothy grin moved across his face.

But now Rachel was banging on the door as her cold eyes pierced through the wood. "CHARLIE OPEN THIS DOOR!" She and her brother spent most of their time in theatre class though Charlie mainly stuck to the _'stay by himself and act like a bitch team'_. "OPEN THIS DOOR OR I SWEAR I WILL COME IN THERE AND KICK YOUR ASS!? YOU LITTLE CRIPPLE-"

Everyone became still while silence became the master.

Jonathan stared anxiously as his brother's door. He listened intently for any sounds from inside.

It took him a couple of minutes before he whispered quietly. "You two go to breakfast. Go on. I'll talk to him." The two siblings exchanged glances, growing extremely nervous at the quiet growing through the room nearby.

It wasn't until Rachel whispered. "Charlie I didn't mean it-", that they heard a vicious and impossible to ignore crashing, something loud and heavy rocketed and smashed against the door. Maybe a vase? Maybe glass. It was hard to tell because for a minute there was nothing but a blitz of shattering objects.  
"Go. To. Hell." Came the quiet growl from Charlie's room.

Jonathan gave a sharp glance to the nearby staircase giving the orders to his brother and sister what to do. It wouldn't help for him to speak just yet while his brother was on an emotion rampage. It was better if he did this carefully.

The two siblings, unable to say anything, just walked away sadly. Rachel's eyes downcast in guilt at what she had said.

Jonathan sighed and pulled on a shirt as he knocked on the door. His finger brushed his skin slightly as the shirt wrapped tightly around him. "Charlie can I come in?"  
"What ever."

He took this as the closest '_Come on in dear brother',_ he would get off the youngest sibling.

Charlie's room was painted an pure white with black inscriptions and was humble, though the decoration taste definitely was opposite than anything that Jonathan would have chosen or had seen his brother chose before when it came to his room. When they had first moved into the house Charlie had taken the smallest room. His siblings insisted that he drew the short straw, but deep down Charlie had always wanted the humblest room. It was a square room with four walls. As you walked into room the first thing you saw was the sheer expanse of bookshelves which took up the majority of one wall. A large white wardrobe was placed on the right, though that was deceptive itself as the back panel had been removed and connected to the wall where a small walk in space was available for the clothes Charlie's mother insisted that he have, followed by a few tables and draws of jeans and shorts. The boy had more than enough clothes to last for the next five years and half of it he hadn't even worn!

Jonathan grinned slightly. His little brother: The Diva was the nickname he liked to call him, or at least, used to have called him. His brother could sing and dance... he was so amazing. Those very rare moments when Charlie's leg hadn't become so bad when they had been younger. He used to be able to dance so amazingly. People would awe at the way he used to be able to move.

But then he had his developed problems with the leg.

Jonathan pulled out the white chair which was in front of a table and vanity mirror, where Charlie liked to get himself ready in the morning.

He made sure to be careful stepping over the smashed hand mirror which had impacted on the door, his eyes sadly tracing the reflection of himself among the shards.

For a moment he had to just sit there; just watching his brother slowly struggle to his feet. The brace slowly creaked as he moved his leg forward.

The movement seemed agonizing just by even looking at it. "Where are Rachel's and Jamie's diaries?"  
"I don't have them." Charlie growled as he opened the glass doors on the final wall to the balcony and let the fresh air fill the room. It was like a sudden burst and rush of cold winter air, hitting Jonathan in the face and making him turn to shield himself while Charlie stood there, head and chin lifted, taking on the intense cold breeze as though it was a challenge set to him to stay there.

The balcony had a railing of black iron which had roses wrapped around them. Charlie always did love roses. He used to say he loved the way they grew defiantly against everything. That way they were stubborn, like him. So he had started growing them in bunches, actually digging them up during the winter and bringing them inside the house to care for them.  
"You really grew those roses well." Jonathan smiled and for a second Charlie stared out at the balcony giving a faint smile, more like a twitch at the side of his impassive and cold face.

His fingers gently brushed over the crimson petals and the sharp bursting thorns. They dripped fresh rain water which had came down heavily the night before. But still they looked stronger than ever. "I only fed them and cared for them. They did all the hard work." Charlie whispered softly, his voice barely above the sound of the wind.

Jonathan noticed the barriers were slowly coming down between them.

Charlie slowly got his leg into some tight leather jeans but then paused as he looked down as his socks and shoes. His gaze hardening as it was evident the pain was now coursing freshly through his body. His persistence to wear tight leather jeans, crushing his damaged leg only for the vein sake of appearance, seemed to take as much toll as his condition did.

"Here." Jonathan knelt in front of him and gently slid his foot into a sock and with as much ease as possible, got the boy's foot into the shoe before tying the laces enough that so they weren't lose enough to fall off but tight enough that they provided some support. "Thanks." Charlie muttered quietly. "Just... please don't tell the others you had to help me... Please?" He whispered.  
"Don't worry. My lips are sealed." The eldest brother smiled. "So I heard that you and some boy went to the cinema the other day?"

Charlie blushed incredulously.

"It was nothing. Me and him are just best friends that's all." Charlie slowly pulled on a tight white shirt without any sleeves, pretty much more like an actual vest, which had some name of some Lady gaga song that he adored. _Poker Face,_ adorned with a silver glitter which turned crimson as the font looked like it was a dripping painting.

Charlie looked over at the mirror before pulled on a matching, sleeveless midnight black hooded jacket on over it.

He ran his hand a couple of times through his locks of hair and nodded approvingly to the mirror when he saw the finished image. Lean, beautiful, deadly and cold hearted with eyes that should be so warm but had a deep and frozen anger, that seemed without equal.  
"You clean up very nice little brother... you know that Rachel didn't mean that earlier-"  
"It didn't matter whether she meant it or not. She said it. I'm not going to forget it." He said it with no hurt tone behind it. He said it as a matter of fact. There was no real expression on his face, except the coldness hidden behind his eyes. But that seemed to be like Charlie most of the time these days.

He seemed so broken.

"Wow, real joker you are." Jonathan jested.  
"Don't call me a joker." Charlie growled as he slowly curled his hands around the balcony railing. He gazed down across the street which wound down to the bottom of the hill. The trees at the end of each drive way were in full life of emerald expanse.  
"How many lessons do you have today?"  
"Only two. Neither of them I can exactly do." Charlie's voice dripped with frustration and anger.

It was as though his anger was slowly turning to a long and drawn out blood lust.

How long would it be before that anger would escape and get taken out on someone?

"Might just stay home... or go out to the recreation center."  
"Or you can come to me with the gym so you can stare at the cute guys." Jonathan suggested with a shrug.

Although Jonathan himself didn't prefer the company of men like his other brothers did. He still made it sure that he could be comfortable around them. After all, why should he treat them differently? How is it exactly any different from him liking girls his own age?

None. That's exactly how different it was.

Charlie growled under his breath for a moment as he seemed to be weighing his options; staying here all morning before having to go to his inevitable hospital appointment, or get to sneak looks at hot guys working out in a gym while he could sit down and read a book quietly away from his other siblings. "Fine." He murmured. "But if I don't like it. Or if anyone starts to stare. Then I'm out of there."  
"That's fine!" Jonathan smiled brightly.

Jonathan really did a poor job hiding how truly he was happy just to be able to spend some time with his younger brother.

Well... that and he had a plan which he may be finally able to put into action.

_**-Break-**_

Charlie wrinkled his nose as he lent back against the cold steel of the lockers. The room was tainted by the built up smell of sweat which had been heated by the warm showers nearby. "Honestly, does the care taker ever come in here!" He growled and resisted the urge to place his hand over his nose. Though just because the smells were bad... didn't mean some of the sights were.

Some older eighteen year old moved through the room with their shirts off, exposing their muscled and toned torsos. His shorts dropped just enough to show off their waists but not low enough to give anything of real interest away. "I have a feeling you're using me right now just so you can get some eye candy." Jonathan accused with a teasing tone and a smile.  
"Hey, you offered. I could be at home now watching some anime on television."  
"Or playing cricket!" Jonathan smirked in an over exaggerated version of his British accent.  
"Idiot." Charlie mused and slowly watched his brother rise and hold out an arm in an over exaggerated gesture.  
"Shut up and accept the help."

Charlie sighed but took the arm with a silent gratitude as he was slowly led from the over warm and stinking locker and into the wide open gym which he was more than completely familiar with. After all, he had spent most of his earlier school years here. It was ironic that it was his last couple of days and he was finishing in here as well. Full circle and what not.

But it didn't matter.

Not any more any way.

He had spent his entire childhood here. Training and perfecting everything that he could do to achieve his dreams. He had come here with his life dream in hand and the means to achieve it. He would come here, and push his body. He would push himself. There was never enough times in which he could practice. There was never a time he was truly perfect. He always had something else to add and push himself on.

Jonathan had always said he was too hard on himself.

But that didn't help him achieve his dream... well, it didn't mean anything now. "Don't look over there. You're just torturing yourself." Jonathan whispered softly and tried to wrap an arm around his brother's shoulder just to get shrugged off.  
"I'm fine. I'm just going to go and sit over there for a bit." He murmured as he limped painfully over to a nearby stand of seats. It gave him a perfect view of the varnished, tiled floors boards. The set up of climbing ropes hanging limp from the expanse of steel and glass roof above them. The empty and abandoned climbing frame which lay forgotten in one corner of the gym. The square corner of towering mirrors which could be changed due to requirement of stage practice or amount of people who wanted to perform... normally it had just used to been him every break, lunch, after school break. Every free second that he had.

All that practice.

What use was it to him now?

Here he was sat watching all the others be able to move freely. No assistance needed. They had their dreams still focused ahead of them. Hell... they had everything they could ever wish for. "Bastards." Charlie cursed quietly as he lent back.

There weren't many guys in here today. Only about five or so, and that included him and Jonathan. Some were working on the mats practicing some take down moves or what ever they liked to do. One was doing laps around the length of the gym in his shorts and a white shirt. His blond hair was bouncing about the place and once or twice, Charlie caught the boy's warm brown eyed glance.

Every time the boy did look back at him though, he looked away or glared over towards where Jonathan was stretching and getting himself ready for a work out. "Funny. It wasn't so long ago that you were here watching me train." Charlie muttered quietly.

He glanced back over to the towering display of mirrors. He used to spend so many hours there. He was one of the best. He wasn't being over over exaggerate or arrogant. He wasn't bigging himself up, it was just the truth. He was good. He spent so many hours putting in hard work and practice that he had earned the ability to admit it. He had been able to hypnotist his audience and create a performance. Acting, dancing. They had been his calling. His dream. His love.

Then they had abandoned him as soon as fate and life has pushed the knife into his back.

Now here he was watching his brother slowly work towards his dream while he no longer-

"Hey look, it's tiny Tim." One boy whispered from the mat.

Charlie's fingers slowly curled into a fist as he heard their hushed voices slowly echo quietly around him. "Yeah, he's the one! God... got to feel kind of sorry for the cripple."

He could feel his anger pulsating like a heart beat.

"I wonder what he's going to do now. I mean after all, without his leg, he's pretty useless until he can think of something to do with it-"

The boy who had spoken, fell face flat to the ground as a large chunk of broken wood sailed and smashed him square across the mouth.

He went down onto the ground like a ton of bricks and screamed out as he grabbed the side of his face. Blood dripped from the side of his mouth while a large bruise swelled up violently purple. "WHAT THE FUCK-" But by the time that he had turned his head towards the direction of where Charlie was sat, His face had already been smashed back down against the floor while Jonathan pulled his fist back and stepped onto the back of his neck, with only the lightest pressure to keep him from getting up, not enough to hurt the sorry bastard though. "What did you say about my brother!?" He turned back as Charlie hauled himself to his feet and began limping away while shaking his head. "Aw, hang on. Come on Charlie! Don't let this moron ruin your day!"  
"Whatever."  
"But Charlie-LOOK OUT!"  
"What-AGHH"

He went crashing to the ground with a loud _CRASH. _His scream mingled in with the roar of agony that was emitted from his fall.

He landed underneath the blond boy who had been jogging around the room earlier. His shirt hung lose from his lean and pale frame. His warm brown eyes were almost a rusty red as they were awash with guilt and worry. His fingers laced into a fist, in Charlie's palm which he had anticipated would have been rock hard ground. Their legs were knotted together and the boy's head hovered but a few inches above Charlie's.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry- Here let me help you up-"  
"DON'T MOVE!" Charlie screamed.

Then came the most awkward part of what was to happen.

As the boy went to move back, his leg caught hard against Charlie's damaged one. The weight of support, even though this boy was light. Brought tears to his eyes from an awash of agony. The deep burning and pain which seemed to sear through the skin and bone was enough to make him want to die, right there and then. His scream of pain roared out, which in all response, probably wasn't the best thing because the boy freaked out and flinched, catching Charlie's leg again.

His body's natural response was to tense and lunge forward to try and break free or to protect the damaged limb.

But as his torso lunged forward he found that his head collided with the boy's. Their lips brushed and for a second everything just seemed to pause around Charlie as he closed his eyes and drew on that moment.

Had he opened his eyes he would have seen that the other boy was doing just the same but soon corrected himself when he realized just how hard they had smashed their heads together.

Luckily it had only lasted the briefest of a second, none of the others around them seeming to have noticed.

"OW! DEAR GOD YOU'RE HARD HEADED!" The boy shouted and slumped as he held his head.  
"You really have no idea." Jonathan smirked then hauled the boy to his feet by his collar. "Now... you just hurt my baby brother."  
"JONATHAN!"

Both looked down as Jonathan had just been about to raise his fist. Charlie's glare was enough to make even him flinch slightly, even if the boy looked like a mess on the floor. Collapsed with his head back against the cold floor board, his swept locks of gold were pushed back exposing a pale bronzed face, decorated with tears of anguish.

The boy literally looked like a corpse, his leg bent at an angle which would be uncomfortable anyway, but was now seemingly frozen, just like his body. Only his chest of rapid rising and falling seemed to be what he was able to move.

Jonathan had to turn his gaze away from the sight as Charlie groaned softly, pulling himself up slightly with such agony. But the whole time Jonathan knew if he moved to help his brother, it would do nothing but destroy the bridge he was desperately trying to build with his baby brother.  
"It was my fault. You know it as well as I do." He stated coldly. "I should have been looking where I was going."  
"Here let me help you up-"  
"I got it." Charlie snapped at the boy who backed up slightly finally taking in a sight of him more carefully.

Under any other circumstances, Charlie would have blushed bright pink at the situation he had just been in; tied up in a knot of limbs with a seriously cute boy on top of him... but feeling like an insignificant weakling kind of trumps anything that can make you blush.

At first he tried to push himself up of the ground but his brace was stuck.

He tried to reach out onto the side of a nearby chair to haul himself to his feet.

It was just out of reach.

"I'm taking you to the nurse." The blond boy stated as he curled his hand around Charlie's waist and pulling the boy's arm around his shoulder.  
"Uh. I don't think so." Jonathan and Charlie growled at the same time. The golden haired, younger sibling let out a whimper as his foot tapped the floor as he tried to balance himself, relying on his own balance and not the arm of the strong boy next to him.  
"Oh?" The boy smiled. "And what would happen if they found out that you and brother just attacked a student."

Jonathan and Charlie both froze, glancing to each other out the corner of their eyes as their jaws hardened.  
_I'm a kill him. _Charlie glared.  
_Don't you do it. _Jonathan's eyes glared at Charlie who seemed ready to lunge.  
_I'm a do it. _Charlie glared back.  
_Don't you do it!_

Charlie ground his teeth together as he closed his fist tightly.

_Dang it! _

Jonathan took a sharp step grabbing his brother's wrist.

"Now I know those boys over there won't say anything because they're scared to admit they got beat up. But I may feel reproachable unless I could fix this and take you to the nurse's office." He smiled.

Charlie stared at his bright smile as he felt a strong hand curl around him tightly for support. "L-Let go of me!"  
"I either hold you like this or I can carry you bridal style." The boy teased and Charlie knew there was no point fighting.

There would be time for that later.

The boy knew this also when Charlie let out a short burst of a sigh. "Fine."  
"And what's your name?"  
"Later." Charlie snarled as he tried putting his foot down and whimpered at the pain which shot through it.  
"Well Later. I think this is going to be a long journey unless you let me carry you-"  
"Then it will be a long journey!" Charlie's voice was like a savage wolf howl as his eyes gleamed darkly at the boy.  
"Fine then. Later. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Nagisa Hazuki."

Charlie realized that they were just about the same height.

This boy was so freaking strong!

_What the hell-_ "And I'm going to be your helper today." He smiled and Charlie took in his features more closely.

Pale skin on a sharp jaw line. The boy's eyes sparkled beautiful in that almost red colour... _He's got strange eyes too huh? _He thought off to the side. His blonde hair seemed to just fall casually down on either side of his face and just between his eyes slightly. His voice was soft and yeah... Charlie guessed the boy was good looking... really good looking. "So. Let us begin this long and tedious journey!" The boy exclaimed dramatically and supported Charlie's light weight as the boy took smell steps/hops towards the corridor.  
_Just. Freaking. Great. _He thought.


	2. Chapter 02

**Hi, sorry for the long time since update. Hope you guys like it! Thanks for the favs and follows! Hope you all have a nice day wherever you are! Warning: Boyxboy, Swearing, scenes of violence and ratings may be turned up later.**

* * *

Charlie didn't really know what to think at first. His face had exploded out into a summer style shade of crimson rose as the other boy had tightly wrapped a secure around around his waist, while he tried not to scream out in frantic agony. His pearly white teeth were barred like a frantic animal as every ounce of concentration went into the effort of taking the next step.

He was just glad for the fact that the spikes of his hair had flattened down and now covered his eyes which threatened to spill tears at any minute.

Or the fact he might just turn around and punch this boy if he asked one more time. _"Are you okay? You look like you're about to pass out!" _He kept saying over and over. It just made Charlie all the more angry as he wanted to strangle the boy. Who the hell was he anyway!? He had not only just crashed into him, but now blackmailed him so that he could be the one to take him to the first aid room? What was the deal with that! Normally people blackmailed each other to get away from him! Why the heck did this boy want to be close to him-

"It's no use. You're just hurting yourself more." The blonde boy sighed as they came to a stop and let the gasping Charlie catch his breath.

Even in the cold and heartless state he was in, he couldn't help but shoot a look of gratitude to the boy as a cold and calm hand began to slowly move across his back in a caress. "There you go. Just get your heart state easy. Just take it a bit at a time- Whoa!" He cried out as Charlie slumped back and let his eyes roll back into his head slightly. The boy's body doubled over and had to be caught fully as they slumped against the wall and slid to the ground. "There we go." Nagisa whispered softly as he lent closer and cradled the boy closer in a gentle hold.

It was meant all with good intention, but Charlie couldn't hold it back any longer as he dug his teeth viciously into his lip and let his face explode into a glowing red blush. The way the boy held him and gently caressed him was driving him wild. "G-Get. O-O-OFF ME!" He screamed from his gritted teeth and glared foully at Naigsa. No. He didn't get treated like this! If he wanted to be treated like some fucking porcelain doll, then he would have just stayed home from school instead. He hated it when people gave him that god damn pitying look! "Yeah. Like that's gonna happen." The blonde scoffed at the very idea and rolled his eyes at the new glare which was shot at him.

Nagisa was many things; Happy, bubbly, cute, persistent... but he was also very stubborn. This boy was not going to cast him off so easily.

He slowly pulled the boy closer to him and ran a hand through the soft silk hair. Gently tracing a finger along the scalp and around the back of the neck, as though he was water and the boy diving through a swimming pool, he began to gently rub a soft pattern with his finger. The effects were instantaneous as the other boy paused his thrashing. He kept his teeth barred in his pain and anger. But his eyes began to become a little less unfocused. Those soft pools of sparkling turquoise seemed to become even more beautiful... if that were possible. "So Later. Still want me to go?" He smiled and watched the boy's cheeks still blush a fresh cherry red.  
"Don't t-toy w-with Me-agh." He arched his back as Nagisa's breath gently brushed over the boy's ear while he messages the boy's neck and scalp.  
"Oh. So you're sensitive around there?"  
"I'll show you just how sensitive I am." The boy snapped his teeth which were now tinted red slightly.

His lip had split from being bitten so hard.

His knuckles shined white through clenched fists. "It was supposed to be just an easy day." His eyes trembled with hidden tears which fought with all their might to surface. "I was just supposed to have some quiet time to myself. I wasn't even supposed to be in there."  
"Hey, it's okay. It's not your fault." Nagisa frowned as the boy seemed to be cracking slightly. Like the mask he had been wearing had just had a massive hit taken to it. "Those boys had it coming."  
"Just please get away from me." Charlie shook his head as he blinked back the tears and let out an almost feral like snarl.  
"And what will you do. Huh?" Nagisa sat back before helping the boy sit up and lent him against the wall. "Crawl away? No one else is here. No one else is around to help you!"

That made Charlie pause for a moment. No one had ever been that blunt with him before. Everyone always treated him like he was an idol of glass. Never once raising their voice to him... with the exception of his siblings that was. "I-I'd figure something out."  
"Sure." Nagisa rolled his eyes and sighed as he stretched out his arms and took his stance. Looking the boy over with the greatest of detailing to the point that Charlie began to feel self conscious under his gaze. "So who was that back there." He wondered out loud and quite bluntly. He tilted his head slightly as his warm, rusty brown eyes studied the boy even closer. Yeah, Nagisa guessed the boy was cute... to say the least.

Those turquoise pool eyes seemed to shift like the ocean under the brilliant sun. The way that his arm fell across his brow and his palm faced up. His slim body was beautifully toned and brilliantly elegant. The leather jeans seemed to frame his legs in all the right way... but the way that his hand clutched his right leg, Nagisa could guess that something was really wrong. Still, what did that matter. Sure this boy was cute. He was down right adorable! The way that white shirt hung to his frame was almost mouth watering. It sloped slightly over his right shoulder just like his sleeveless jacket.

But there was something deeper in those eyes. The way the boy glared at him, the way that he had looked at the others in the gym. Those eyes were so dark. So cold and angry. They had such a deep hatred to them. Such a vicious and heartless light. The way this boy regarded other people, was almost like an animal who was trying to survive a battle with a predator or not.

He was scared. Of everyone around him.

"Was he your boyfriend?" The blonde smiled slightly as he watched Charlie snarl out slightly.  
"He was my brother! I don't have a-" He stopped at that. He knew that he had given too much away. The way he had been blushing so much. The way he had been trying to push the boy away or even had at one point been purring into the touch. _If this bastard gets any closer. I'll tear his neck out with my teeth. _

Nagisa knew at that point that the boy was losing it. The way he had sudden ground his teeth together, across his bleeding lip and focused onto the blond's neck. No. He could probably guess what the boy was thinking right now.

So he did what he thought would be best.

He reached down and scooped the boy up into his strong arms. "Always nice to know." He smiled brightly and paused for a moment as the boy's glare froze. Out of surprise, out of fear, out of rage, he didn't know. But however for that couple of minutes, Charlie just stared at the face of the boy. This stubborn boy.

This stubborn... hot boy.

"Fallen quiet huh?" Nagisa gave a softer smile and laughed gently. "Well here, make yourself more comfortable." He joked and nodded his head towards Charlie's hands which were curled inwards towards the other boy's chest.

It surprised him all the more when the boy reached up and curled his hands around the back of the other boy's neck to steady himself. "I'm just doing this so I don't fall." He murmured under his breath.  
"Sure." Nagisa's smile grew till it dominated his face. "Sure."

He turned and slowly shifted the boy so that his leg had plenty of space in the air to hang loosely without clanging with the wall. "Just close your eyes for a bit. Imagine your in bed or somewhere comfy."  
_I'm... I'm quite happy being right here. _Charlie thought to himself in the back of his head.

He would play nice for now... but when the time came. He was going to make the boy pay for making him feel so weak and helpless.

That he could never forgive.


	3. Chapter 03

**Hi everyone! I want to apologize for not being active with this story. I hope you all like it. Thank you to those of you who have been patient waiting for this chapter. Hope you all have a nice day where ever you are. Thank you for the follows and the favorites on the story ^_^ Warning: Boyxboy, swearing, some scenes of violence and ratings may be turned up later. This chapter will be Nagisa getting a small glimpse into Charlie's life. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Charlie glares as his head was lolled against Nagisa's chest, his fingers exhaustively clutching on as tight as they could to the boy's thin white shirt. Their soft brown tone was turning pale from the intense grip. But of course it was only his way of trying to escape the pain which rushed through his body. His teeth slashed into his lip as he tried to keep the whimpers of pain from escaping.

He didn't want this.

None of it.

It meant drawing attention to his weakness. That was not an answer that he needed. He needed it to stay quiet. Stay in the shadows and keep head low. If he kept his head low, that meant that no one else would be able to see the damage, both physically and other wise. He was a monster. That meant he was stuck to the shadows. He wasn't meant to stand in the sunlight with the others. He was supposed to be cast low. Forgotten. Crushed away and repressed into the limbo of memories. He was meant to be forgotten.

He always thought of himself like that. Better lost. Better forgotten.

Better dead.

"You're just hurting yourself!" Nagisa whispered softly, like he would to a cornered animal. He watched but said nothing as he saw the fleeting movements as Charlie would moved his clawed hand around his wrist, not really seeing what the boy was really doing to himself, but only visually seeing him bite his lip and let blood drip down the side of his mouth, splashing onto Nagisa's skin.

His blonde hair brushing against the edge of Charlie's cheek gently, not helping him as he tried to stop blushing at the situation that he seemed to be captured in. Of course the reality was enough to knock some sense into him. But between the heavy medication, the morphine burning through his veins, the agony of the pain which seemed relentless. It seemed pretty much impossible to focus on anything that wasn't even the slightest or smallest bit of comfort.

The long winding halls of lockers around him seemed to be some kind of horrid paradox staircase. It just seemed endless! Like eternity was stretching out the distance between him and the nurse's office. Like the whole world wanted him to suffer just for those longer minutes.

Time. Such a fleeting thing to his mind. A stretch of incredible madness which seemed to only coil in his waking and pained moments like a cancer.

Charlie had barely even begun to realize that he was trembling till Nagisa looked down at him with shocked and worried eyes, pulling his arms tighter around the boy, noticeably picking up his pace towards the nurse's office but still trying to be light in his steps as to not hurt the poor boy in his arms. Charlie looked so fragile. So small, even if they were just about the same height, the boy just looked so hurt and helpless in the state he was in.

Charlie however was growing more frantic as the pain was overwhelming his mind, crushing sense and reason behind a veil of medicine. His chest stuttered with each labored breath he took into his lungs. The pain, clambered through his body like a fire. Claiming and destroying all as it passed by. He began to struggle, almost violently trying to break away from Nagisa's grip. He needed to get away! Get back to the shadows! Safe inside shadows! Shadows protect us! They keep us safe!

But the red eyed blond just let out a silent hushing sound, cooing softly like he would to a child. His arms rolled closer trying to at least make the other boy secure as they finally came outside to the door. "Shush now." He whispered. "It's okay. You're going to be okay now." He repeated over and over again, reaching out a hand and slowly stroking across Charlie's brow, staring sadly as he watched the boy churn like he was fevered.

He reached out quickly and knocked on the door with a persistence till finally a tall dark haired woman answered with a frown. She was dressed up in the usual uniform. A white over coat with a thermometer in the front pocket while around the room, various cupboards and other counter spaces were decorated with various other pieces.

"What is going on here?!" The nurse frowned deeply, shaking her brown hair over her shoulder, her hazel eyes gazed curiously over Nagisa before finally locking on Charlie and widening. "Oh my god. Young master Jones!" She exclaimed.  
"Young master Jones?" Nagisa repeated with a frown, but was pulled out of his thoughts as the nurse pulled him inside the room, walking around quickly gathering various pieces. "Are you the new one? I'm surprised the brother even let you near him." She shook her head.  
"Uh, still holding him here." Nagisa stated, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yes right. I guess it's part of your job. I'm not willing to get into another argument with Mrs Jones or that little-" She paused for a moment seemingly to realize that she was still in front of the boy, no matter how fevered or delirious he may be.

But most of all it left Nagisa frowning slightly as he looked between Charlie and the nurse,not entirely understanding what exactly was going on around him. Was there something that he was missing?

"Please just rest him over here." The nurse asked, laying a fresh roll of paper out across the bed and adjusted it for Charlie to be slightly propped up.

Nagisa laid him down as gently as possible but he still managed to hear the boy whimper. The nurse walked over taking Charlie's wrists and turning them out making Nagisa stare widely. "You should have stopped him when he started!" The nurse snapped angrily, glaring slightly at him, but the soft haired blonde was just staring down at Charlie's wrists which had long stretching lines of nail marks where he had scratched open the skin and was bleeding in long crimson streams. "This is going to need stitches, but it's best to get the worst of it out the way first." She nodded. "So any idea how this all happened?"  
"W-we, well I- ran into each other and-"  
"Don't say you caught his bloody leg!" She sighed, glaring down at him. "Cheers, thanks for the extra load of work!"

She paused for a long minute. "Where's the brace for his leg?"  
"Uh, what?" The soft red eye boy frowned, folding his arms self consciously as he noted on his pure white shirt where the streaks of red were left. He tried to ignore the warmth of it left on his skin and tried not to shudder under the staining touch of it.  
"You might want to look away." The nurse suggested taking out a small knife.  
"Whoa- what are you going to-"  
"GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" Charlie screamed.  
"Restrain him." The nurse demanded, effectively activating Nagisa who launched forward, grabbing the boy's arms as he held him down.

Nagisa's small fingers clamped around Charlie's wrists, making him wince and the other boy cry out. _Damn it! _His clumsy hands shifted to get a better grip on the boy's arms and pin them so they were either side of his head. Nagisa crouched slightly next to the bed to keep them on level, trying to hold the boy's gaze. _Who is he? _He wondered over and over again. "Hey, come on! I'm here." He said, though that probably didn't mean much to the pained boy. He realized just how pathetic it sounded as he said it and wanted to face palm.

But giving a small glance over to the nurse who had an eyebrow raised was more then enough as she look at him with a skeptical look. "Seriously? That is the best that you have?"  
"Well I only-" Nagisa had tried to say _'I only had met him this morning! I don't know that much about him! Plus, does it look like we're that close? Really?'  
_"Never mind. Like I said, you may want to look away now."  
"Why-"

But then he began to understand as she cut away at the skinny jeans around the boy's leg, cutting just above the knee in a perfect circle.

To reveal the ravaged and damaged skin beneath which was coated and soaked thickly in blood.

Nagisa paled drastically as he stared. He couldn't have done all this to the boy, really?  
"DON'T LOOK! DON'T LOOK!" Charlie screamed over and over, thrashing on the bed, trying his best to break away from both of them.

Nagisa however could only just stare on. Looking at the way between the oozing and large streams of blood which washed down the boy's leg and various scars, something seemed crushed into the skin. A metal brace of some kind, well he only assumed it was from the way that it was laced around... actually, _'into' _would be a better description for what he was looking at right now, when he studied Charlie's leg.

The metal seemed to have cut into the skin, tearing apart a few layers and being imprinted just bellow. It didn't look too deep, but still, Nagisa didn't know exactly what it was. He just knew that he was staring at one piece to a long story.

A story which had caught his attention.

Fully.

"Okay, I'm going to need you to distract him. I need to clean the area and remove the problem." The nurse said, visibly gone pale but her eyes looking strangely familiarized with what was in front of her. _'Does that mean that she has seen this a lot? Or does it mean that this happens a lot with this boy? What is that thing- wait a minute. She said, brace.-  
_"Hello!" She snapped.  
"Fine." Nagisa said, thinking for a moment. '_How to distract this boy. He's half out his mind, trying to punch me in the face... a surprise. A shock maybe... what was that thing they did in Doctor Who, to deal with shock? When David Tennant got poisoning... what was it that Catherine Tate did to shock him?'_

"Okay, I'm going to go on the count of three." She slowly pulled on a pair of white gloves and eased her hand around Charlie's leg, a loud clicking echoing in a series.  
_'What did they do in that episode...' _Nagisa frowned to himself, trying to think remember.  
"One." The nurse said, her voice slightly shaky.  
"NO!" Charlie screamed.  
"Two- For god's sake, will you do something!" The nurse barked.  
"Oh! I remember now!" Nagisa smiled brightly.  
"Three-"

Charlie's scream felt like it could have ruptured the walls and shattered the glass windows in the small four by four room. It was such a sound of pure anguish that Nagisa was pretty sure that he would never be able to get it out of his mind for as long as he lived. But he only lent forward and slowly placed his lips against Charlie's making the boy's scream falter in his throat and muffle his whimpers as their eyes closed.

Long tears streamed down Charlie's cheeks and the boy continued to whimper softly with pain but Nagisa only cupped his hand against the boy's cheek softly. Moving their lips slowly and together in a rhythmic motion, like he would when he was outside swimming. His lips worked carefully, brushing so slightly but just moving a bit deeper as he stroked a hand as softly as he could with as much comfort as he could, his finger tips drew light patterns slightly as they glided across the smooth skin.  
"There we go."  
Charlie's whimpers continued as soft sobs but Nagisa only hushed him softly, brushing the tears away with his lips before continuing the soft caress of their lips, his eyes closing like Charlie's though they only opened when the nurse cleared her throat loudly.

Nagisa blushed and pulled back slowly, Charlie's hand coming out carefully and lacing their fingers together. His eyes were completely glazed over from the medicine already in his blood system. He had absolutely no idea what was going on. To him this was probably all just some weird dream which he wouldn't remember... probably for the best actually. If he remembered some crazy boy kissing him to distract him from the pain of-

"You son of a bitch. Get the fuck away from my brother."

Now Nagisa was pretty sure that he knew a lot about faculty. Which meant he was pretty sure that they couldn't say something maybe like; _"oh you're in the shit now." _Like the nurse had said.

As she had held a crimson dripping leg brace, bathed in blood.

"Jack." Charlie whimpered softly.

He turned slowly not sure where to look. Between the boy on the bed crying softly with tears still moving softly down his cheeks who was now calling him Jack for some weird reason. But the fact that the scary older brother from earlier was now stood in the doorway with black eyes as livid as fire, he was pretty sure that he was about to end up like that leg brace... broken and soaked in blood.

"J-Jack? What's wrong?"

The older brother stopped dead in his tracks, his teeth gritted tightly while his eyes blared like fire. _Oh I'm so dead. _Nagisa thought. Okay so he had kissed the boy. But in his defense, it actually had worked! He had managed to at least calm the boy down slightly! Even if now he was strangely calling him- "Hang on, what?"  
"That will be the morphine I gave him." The nurse said, gently pushing the rest of the liquid inside the needle into the shredded skin of Charlie's leg.  
"Oh Charlie." The older brother said softly.

Nagisa rose an eyebrow. "Why does he keep calling me Jack-"  
"He thinks he's in Titanic." The older brother muttered with a slight glare though he seemed to be keeping his voice soft for the sake of his brother. "As for the other thing." He hissed, glaring at the nurse ferociously. "Why the hell did you allow him in here!" He snarled.  
"Young master Jones, you need to speak respectfully-"  
"You allowed a student in here to watch my brother nearly get half his leg torn off!" Jonathan snarled, his words hissing through between his teeth. The nurse flinched back turning pale. It was such a strange sight for Nagisa to witness, but still he stood quiet, studying them.  
"Wait?" Nagisa smiled, trying not to laugh. "What? Is this some prank? Some elaborate theatrical prank-"  
"GET THE HELL OUT!" Jonathan screamed, making Charlie flinch up and pulls his wrists close to his chest. The eldest brother's eyes locked on the angry red lines down his brother's wrists and Nagisa sighed, watching the pain move through the boy before he turned down to his sibling. Charlie just kept his eyes on Nagisa as though suddenly he couldn't be ripped away from him.

A look which reminded Nagisa not only too much of someone he had just recently left behind.

"Jack where are you going-"  
"There's been a bit of a disturbance on deck." Jonathan said smoothly and softly.

His eyes like Nagisa's were watching out the corner of their gazes at Charlie's leg. The long and deep impressions of torn open and bleeding flesh which were being cleaned by the nurse, making Charlie cry silently as he writhed. "Don't take my Jack away- What is going on!"  
"It's okay." Jonathan said gently, reaching out, not breaking the dream brought on by the medicine for fear of his brother's embarrassment at a later time. He only said quietly. "My brother likes Titanic, okay? So whenever he's in pain he likes to think about it, but because the medication often sweeps him off, he gets caught up in a dream... it's quite ironic that of all things it's Titanic." Jonathan muttered.  
"Oh... well." Nagisa reached around and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Is everything okay?"  
"Don't worry Rose." Nagisa smiled, earning a vicious glare from Jonathan but a questioning one quickly replaced it as he felt himself being studied, evaluated. Jonathan's eyes moved deeply through him while Charlie's glazed over golden orbs just looked at him with a sad wistful nature of hallucination. "Never let go." He said softly and Charlie for the first time brought on a slight smile.  
"I'll never let go Jack." He promised.  
"Rose come on now, we need to get you back to your cabin." Jonathan said softly. His eyes snapping back up to Nagisa with a glare. "Back in first class."

With that and a slam of the door, Nagisa found himself shoved back out into the cold of the hallway staring at the door with a look of curiosity and a slight frown as he pondered on what had just happened.

On the sight of Charlie's leg of torn flesh and blood.

On the way that he on impulse had kissed the boy. It wasn't as though he had never kissed a boy before. Plus he was used to being spontaneous and impulsive! Just as he was used to being clumsy but that was another thing all together.

Who was this boy.

Nagisa pondered for a moment. He had something to figure out. It looked like there was a long story ahead of him.

Who was this boy. Who was this strange boy with eyes so broken and sad.

Who ever he was.

Nagisa made it his mission right there and then that he would be the one to put those pieces back together.


End file.
